100 TP Drabbles
by 2d2la
Summary: 100 drabbles using the themes from Usagi and Mamoru A love like no other drabble challenge. More TP fluff.
1. Guilty Aroma

Heya here I'm using the themes from **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other **drabble challenge. It's pretty lame but hopefully I will get better as I go along! Sorry I didn't have time to edit it.

Guilty Aromas

#39: Cologne.

Words: 256

Pan woke up to a musky, earthy aroma that filled her senses. It hit her full in the face and was so strong that it made her eyes water. She found that the offending smell was wafting from the pillow next to her and she picked it up and shoved it to her nose. Deeply breathing in as she let out a contented sigh.

"Such a beautiful smell! Reminds me of...of..." But she was unable to find the right word. All she knew was that it made her feel happy and warm inside.

"Hmmm must be the new washing detergent." But she found that she couldn't smell the scent anywhere but on the pillow.

She was jerked from her musings when a gorgeous man walked in and sat beside her on the bed.

"Hey Pan-Chan, ready for that spar?"

"Hang on Trunks I just have...to...get...dressed...Trunks are you wearing any cologne? You ain't ae? Well at least not your normal one"

"Ah nah I didn't have time, I just took a shower and came straight over. Why do you ask?" Trunks asked worriedly as Pan lent in close to sniff his neck.

"Oh it's just that you smell exactly like the pillow next on the right side of the bed. Funny huh? Because that's the only place I've smelt it, besides on you. I wonder why that is?" Pan stated looking puzzled.

"Ah yeah, I wonder why that is?" Trunks guiltily replied as he remembered lying next to Pan early that morning, watching her sleep.

A/N: Well there you go folks, my first T/P drabble. R&R please! Constructive criticism most welcome!


	2. Wild West

Trunks and Pan Drabbles. Theme #73 ''Wild West''.

A/N: Here's my next drabble from the Usagi and Mamoru A love like no other drabble themes. I must warn you this one is a bit more...O.K a WHOLE lot more adult themed then the last one that I did. So it has a lot more suggestive sexual content. If you're too young to read it, please turn around and leave. I don't want to be responsible for polluting young, innocent minds! But having said that, it ain't that bad...Meaning that they don't actually ''Do IT!''. But just to be on the safe side, I thought I'd warn yous, just in case someone is offended. Now that we've got that very awkward talk out of the way...I'd like to thank all those lovely people who took an interest in my last one!FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy. I really enjoy reading your guys reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside:-)

Oh and keep an eye on FurubaInuyashaDBZ she has a new fic popping up soon! Give it a go and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW HER!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it!! Sorry I think I might've forgotten to chuck one of these up on the last one...my bad!

Well now on with the story!!

Words: 641 -Screams!!!!!! Aye ya yah! Damn that's a long drabble, I tried to make it as short and blunt as I possibly could though. SORRY!!!-

oo0000oo

Trunks walked inside, slamming the door behind him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he loosened his tie and went to switch the light on.

"Ahh, Pan what are you doing here?" He jumped as he caught sight of Pan. She was decked out in the most sexiest cow-boy get-up he had ever seen! She had long cowboy boots on that came up to her knees and had spurs on the back. She had a short buck skin skirt on and a gun holster that acted as a belt. For her top she had the tightest white shirt he had ever seen. Buttoned low so that she was almost spilling out of it and hitched up high so that he caught sight of her midriff. To top it of she had let her hair loose and instead of wearing her usual bandanna, she had swapped it for a cowboy hat.

Sauntering over, Pan stopped just before Trunks so that their bodies were brushing against each other. Trailing her lips across his cheek, she nibbled on his ear and whispered in a smoldering voice. "I don't know what I'm doing now, but I definitely know what I'll be doing in a few minutes.."

Trunks backed further away from Pan, tripping over the carpet and landing with a dull thud on the couch. "Ahhh ummm and ahh what will that be ahh Pan?" Trunks asked, desperately trying to calm his rugged breaths as Pan lowered herself on top of him and crushed her lips savagely against his. "You."

Loosing all of his resolve and self-control, Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan's waist and pressed it hard against his. His lips searched scavengly along her throat, up her neck, along her chin, finally ending up at her mouth. His tongue lightly traced the shape of her lips before they opened slightly, allowing him to enter.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm." Pan moaned. "Oh I've wanted this for soo long!" Her voice coming out unevenly as she gasped for breath.

"You sure this was all you wanted Pan?" Trunks rasped, his hand gliding down her back, tracing her hip, sliding down her thigh, wrapping around her calf and sliding it up so that it was now hitched around his waist.

Pan tilted her head back exposing her throat. "No, I want it all! Take me now!" She moaned as she tried to unbuckle his belt.

Trunks lips sucked hard on the soft flesh of her throat. His hands slid up her skirt, going to rip off her knickers but finding none there. So instead he helped her work off his own. "You're sure you want this Pan? I won't be able to control myself, I might hurt you."

Pan bucked against him in protest. "Oh stop stalling, please...do it! Do it now Trunks! Oh Trunks...Trunks...Trunks...TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trunks jolted out of his sleep and came face to face with his angry mother.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed for the sixth time. "You're going to be late for work again!"

Trunks looked at her face and groaned, Damn it was only a dream! "Ugh, I really need to stop having those dreams." He sighed as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes you do!" Bulma growled. "For one thing they keep making you late for work and for another, I'm getting sick of having to say hello to your Shenron every time he pops up when I come to wake you up!"

"Mum!" Trunks yelled slapping a pillow over his waist.

"What? Don't get angry at me Mister! You should be angry at the woman who's doing this to you! Trunks honey...I really think you need to get yourself another girlfriend."

"O.K that's it, I'm out of here! I can't wait to get my own place! Mum, I'm going to work!"

"Well about damn time too!"

oo0000oo

A/N: Hey sorry about this people! I'm really un-happy about this chapter but yous were waiting for an up-date and I needed to do SOMETHING! So I picked a topic at random, deciding to write about what ever it was and it ended up being the ''Wild West''. For the life of me I couldn't figure out a good reason why Pan would be in the wild west and so I decided to make it one of Trunks very ''vivid'' dreams. I hope it wasn't too disappointing :-( Anyway, I totally can't make up my mind and so if any of yous decide to review me, which I hope you will even if you don't like it, would you mind picking a number between 1 and a 100 (excluding #39 & #73) and leaving it in the review and I'll write my next drabble on the theme of the number that you pick. Oh and if you want to have a go and writing your own drabbles, here's the themes...

100 Themes List

1. Chocolate

2. Masks

3. Hair

4. Karma

5. Short Skirt

6. Blue Eyes

7. Things left unsaid

8. Kiss

9. Button

10. Sweet 16

11. Past

12. Present

13. Future

14. Closet

15. Mistake

16. Behind the blue curtain

17. Ice Cream

18. Death

19. Liar

20. Scars

21. Mischief

22. Christmas

23. Valentines

24. Dragonfly

25. Caramel apple

26. Telephone

27. Stained glass

28. Same old song and dance

29. Buried treasure

30. Business card

31. Weapon

32. Rain at midnight

33. Gift

34. Ball of yarn

35. Daily Planner

36. Champagne

37. Pocketknife

38. Studying

39. Cologne

40. Pointillism

41. Jacket

42. Desire

43. Shipwreck

44. Dirty nails

45. Cape

46. Time

47. Broken glass

48. Rosebud

49. A familiar song

50. Advertisement

51. Lightening

52. Protector

53. Giddy

54. Nightmare

55. Panic

56. Red String of Destiny

57. Confessions

58. At the end of the day

59. Unrequited love

60. One Touch

61. Advice

62. Rainbow

63. Spring Cleaning

64. Secret

65. Last Dance

66. Multiplication

67. Weeping willow

68. Thorns

69. Pen pal

70. For the love of...

71. Quiet Despair

72. Fortune

73. Wild West

74. Two Halves

75. My Soul's Shelter

76. Family

77. Fantasy

78. Addiction

79. Naughty

80. Pandora's Box

81. Nature

82. The small things

83. Mail

84. Glasses

85. A change of scenery

86. Tackle

87. Hurt Feelings

88. Lazy Days

89. Comfortable Silence

90. If the shoe fits

91. Sacrifice

92. Apron

93. Genie

94. Fan Club

95. R.S.V.P

96. Catch 22

97. Fifth Wheel

98. All's fair in love and war

99. Geek

100. The Perfect Ending


	3. Visit from my 'Mate'

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Ball Z! Come on people!!

A/N: O.k this one was for FurubaInuyashaDBZ, sorry Kai-Chan...I haven't come up with one for Genie yet and also a sorry to piXiikAy because I haven't found an idea for Dragon Fly but I'm working on it!!

FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy, TamaraRaditz, Vannya-Pan

. I really enjoy reading your guys reviews!!!

Annonie replies at the end of the story :-)

# 1 Chocolate.

"Trunks! Give it back you baka!" Pan screamed as she chased Trunks around his living room.

"Now why would I want to do that?!" Trunks chuckled as he ducked under a jab to his head.

"You'll give it back to me if you want to stay alive!" Pan raged as she tackled Trunks to the ground.

"Oh spare me the mellow drama Pan, you love me too much to do that!" He smirked up at her as he pulled the packet out of her reach.

"Oh Trunks, I don't have time for this dammit! Just give me the damn Milo!!" She yelled swinging her Milo encrusted spoon at his face.

"No Pan, I'm not going to let you sit there and spoon it into your mouth like there's no tomorrow! What am I going to drink?" Trunks asked as he tried to sit-up.

"You can have your damn coffee! You always said you liked it better!" Pan replied, hands on hips.

"Well I lied, I like Milo better!" Trunks argued.

"Oh Trunks stop being a dick! I don't have time for this! Just give me the damn Milo, I need it!" Pan asked pathetically as her head dropped into her hands.

"Pan?" Trunks tested nervously as he saw her distressed state. "Uh why do you need the Milo?"

"Cause you don't have any chocolate!" Pan whimpered.

"What? That's all?"

"What do you mean ''that's all''!?" Pan said, slapping his face. "That's all the answer you need!"

"Ouch, dammit Pan! What the hell's a matter with you?" Trunks moaned as he rubbed his cheek. "Damn do you have to be so moody?"

"Nothing's wrong with me except that you won't get me any chocolate or give me back the Milo! And as for my mood changes, I'm sure you wouldn't be too happy either if you're craving chocolate badly and some wanker won't give it to you and to top it off your tired as hell, need a shower and all you want to do is go to sleep but you have to put up with some jerk who wants to play games!" Pan said, hitting Trunks for each word that came out of her mouth.

"Oh sorry Pan, I forgot it's that time of the month huh? Sorry I'll go and get your chocolate now!" Trunks said fearfully as he jumped up and took off out the door, leaving Pan shoveling the Milo into her mouth.

"An harwy ub shoo!"

Annonies:

Kai-Chan!

Hey gurl! Sorry for the language and the scenes in my other fics, I didn't realise they were that um bad I guess lol

Hey don't worry, I'm keeping the age difference! I think it could totally work and plus I like it better with it.

Thanks for the character tips, I've read it but I think I might still have trouble. Lol I've gotten so used to their characters the way that they are that I don't think I'll be able to change it!

Hey it would be really cool if we could meet in person but I don't think it would ever happen, unless I become really rich!! Lol I'm a 16 year old and I live in New Zealand in a little place called Mahia Beach. It's really pretty but only has one dairy, a pub, a dive shop, and a motor camp, it's really small and because of that everyone knows everyones business! It is sooo FREAKIN ANNOYING!! lol People here are just too nosy!

Hey yous are doing a story! That's great! Can't wait to read it! What's it going to be about? Wow, that many cross overs, sounds like a whole lotta chaos is going to be happening!

A/N:Hey guys leave me a review -PLEASE- And if you want you can pick another drabble topic:-)


	4. Spit it out already

# 57 Confessions.

Disclaimer: Don't own it! -Waaaaaaa waaaaaaaaa!-

A/N: This one is another one for FurubaInuyashaDBZ

FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy, TamaraRaditz, Vannya-Pan

. I really enjoy reading your guys reviews!!!

Trunks watched Pan as she turned her back to him. "Pan wait I-"

"Yes?" Pan asked as she rounded on him.

"I, I-" Trunks stuttered as he watched Pan's face get closer and closer.

"Yes?" Pan pressed.

"I, I ummm just wanted to know...if you'd...um...a ..like...me...to walk you home! Yeah that's it!"

"Oh." Pan sighed disappointed, her shoulders slumping. "Yeah sure you can walk me home."

"Trunks?" Pan asked nervously as he grabbed her hand.

"Yes?"

"I umm wanted to tell you-"

"Yes?"

"Ummm that I ah ummm...am...in...a..thankful I guess. Yeah for you walking me home thanks." Pan finished off lamely.

"Oh. Well you're welcome Panny. Well we better get going huh?" Trunks forced his voice out as he walked next to Pan hand in hand until they came to her house.

"Well I'll see you later Panny." He smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah." Pan sighed. "I'll see you around!" And with that she unlocked her door and walked inside.

"Well?" Bra asked excitedly. "How was it, did you tell him?"

Pan groaned and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "No, I didn't. The words just wouldn't come out!"

" Well some confession that turned out to be!" Bra moaned as she walked away.

A/N:Hey guys leave me a review -PLEASE- And if you want you can pick another drabble topic:-)


	5. My Hero

Protector...

Disclaimer:...

A/N: Another one for TamaraRaditz.

FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy, TamaraRaditz, Vannya-Pan

. I really enjoy reading your guys reviews!!!

"Trunks, Trunks! Save me!" Pan screamed as she bolted up the stairs to his room.

"What the hell Pan? What's the matter?" Trunks asked worriedly as he opened the door and saw Pan's skittish expression.

Pushing Trunks out of the way, she dashed into the room in a panic. "Trunks you just got to hide me! Please!" Pan begged as she latched onto his arms with a vice like grip.

Pan what the hell is going on?!" Trunks asked, wincing as her nails dug into his skin.

"It's your mum she's-"

"Pan! You better get your as down here right now girl! I know you're up there!" Screeched a shrill voice as heavy feet thundered up the stairs.

"Eeeeeeek! She's coming!" Pan yelled in a frenzy before a strange glint came to her eyes. "Sorry Trunks but I don't have a choice!" She rushed quickly, yanking her top over her head until she was only in a bra and then swiftly walking over to Trunks and ripping his shirt off, revealing a seriously muscled chest.

"Pan, what the hell ar-" But he was unable to finish his sentence because at that very moment, Pan yanked him towards her with such force that he bowled her over and landed on top of her on the bed.

"Pan I'm so sor-" But once again he was unable to finish off his sentence. Because at that moment, Pan wrapped her legs around his waist firmly and knotted her hands in his hair, forcing his head down until his lips captured hers in a ravenous kiss.

Trunks tried to pull away but was stopped as Pan's legs tightened around him, causing him to flinch. She then pulled him deeper into the kiss and he was unable to resist as his body craved for more.

Right at that moment, someone decided to storm into the room. "Pan I'm going to- Oh sorry Trunks, I thought Pan was here." Bulma said as she looked at the two writhing on the bed and heard the moaning coming from the woman underneath.

Trunks just motioned for her to close the door before he continued on with his ministrations.

Sighing Bulma turned around and slammed the door. "Lock it next time!"

Gasping, Pan broke away from Trunks and tried to catch her breath. "Wow, thanks Trunks! I thought I was a gonna!" Pan panted as she looked up into his hungry eyes.

"Don't sweat it Pan." Trunks rasped, a smirk coming to his lips. "I'll be your protector anytime you want!"

A/N:Hey guys leave me a review -PLEASE- And if you want you can pick another drabble topic:-)


	6. Proposal

Disclaimer: O.K I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this story, meaning Pan and Trunks! But as far as I'm concerned they can keep them, the only one I'm after is Vegeta! Muahahahahahaha

FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy, TamaraRaditz, Vannya-Pan

. I really enjoy reading your guys reviews!!!

O.K this one is for TamaraRaditz

# 7 Things left Unsaid.

"Where is that man?! He said he'd be here five minutes ago!" Pan whispered worriedly as she sat on her bed fidgeting.

She had invited Trunks over, finally she had plucked up the courage to to tell him the truth when years before she had lied about it to his face. Why she had lied when she had been dying to hear those words from him for most of her life? She didn't have a clue, but right now she regretted it more then anything else.

"Hey Panny!" Trunks exclaimed as he waltzed into Pan's room and slumped down beside her on the bed. "I'm so glad that you decided to talk to me! I've been dying to tell you some news, I finally took your advice!"

Pan gulped "My advice?"

"Yeah I figured that I had to do something to get you out of my head since you said you didn't want me back and so I've found somebody Pan and...I'm going to marry her." Trunks whispered as he stared up into Pan's face.

Pan's heart stopped and her smile faltered. "You're getting married?"

"Yeah, I proposed to her the other day. I think you'll like her Pan, she reminds me a lot of you." He said with a small smile.

"Like me?" Pan choked out.

"Yeah...Panny are you O.K? Is something wrong?" Trunks asked with concern as he watched her fall apart in front of him.

"Wrong? No everything is fine Trunks, I'm happy for you!" She said with fake enthusiasm, as she pasted on a smile and hugged Trunks.

Trunks stared down at her head that was buried in his chest and frowned. "Panny you can't lie to me, I know you too well. Now tell me the truth." He whispered as he pulled her chin up so that he could see her eyes that were full of un-shed tears.

"Trunks I...I...I'm...moving...away. That's what I wanted to tell you."

Trunks stared at her sternly. "Stop mocking me Pan, I'm not dumb! Tell me the damn truth for once! You weren't going to tell me that you were moving away, so don't tell me now cause I don't want to hear it!"

"I can't tell you, I don't want to now." She stammered as she pushed Trunks away, a single tear escaping her eyes.

"Pan don't run away again. Please don't make it like last time!" Trunks begged as he pulled Pan back into his grasp. "Just drop your pride for once and tell me the truth!"

Pan looked up into his desperate eyes that were so close to her own. She could she every crease of worry, every etch of pain, every hint of desperation and suddenly all she wanted was to wipe it all away. Grabbing his collar, she pulled him closer to her, dispelling the space between them and capturing his lips in a kiss of desperation, worry and pain that matched his own.

Breaking away from the kiss, Trunks looked down on Pan with sad eyes. " I guess with you there will always be things left un-said..." He rasped, before pulling her down on top of him and kissing her back.

A/N:Hey guys leave me a review -PLEASE- And if you want you can pick another drabble topic:-)


	7. Awkward moments

#8 Kiss.

Disclaimer: O.K I'm getting really sick of these damn things!

A/N: Another one for FurubaInuyashaDBZ

FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy, TamaraRaditz, Vannya-Pan

. I really enjoy reading your guys reviews!!!

Pan watched in anticipation as Trunks face came closer and closer to hers. She could feel his icy cool breath that smelt of mint, tickling her face.The lust in his eyes sparkled and spoke of untold pleasures as his fierce gaze drew her in. His hands caressed her face lovingly and slowly calmed her racing heart. And his lips, yes those cursed lips of his, were bent up in a smirk teasing her and daring her to taste them. Finally loosing herself to the temptation that would have left any girls legs wobbling and stomachs doing flips, she tilted her head up in submission and worked away at making the space between their lips disappear. Until finally, they were just a breath away. "Oh Trunks." She moaned as she finally went to take the plunge...

"Smack!" The sound of Pan's cheek being slapped echoed throughout the building. "Pan snap out of it!" Screamed a very shrill voice.

Shaking her head from side to side, Pan rubbed her groggy eyes. "What, what happened? Trunks where are you? Did you slap me?!!"

"Pan snap out of it! Trunks isn't even here!"

Pan looked around until she found the owner of the voice who happened to be none other then Bra. "Bra? What are you doing here?"

"Well I WAS talking to you but then you spaced out and tried to kiss me! Hell, I thought you were coming onto me until I heard you whisper Trunks name! Seriously Pan don't ever do that again, it was down right creepy!" Bra exclaimed as a shiver went through her body.

"Haha uhhh sorry 'bout that Bra, I was ahhh thinking of Nick!" Pan apologized as a red tint crept into her cheeks.

"Yup, sure you were!"

A/N:Hey guys leave me a review -PLEASE- And if you want you can pick another drabble topic:-)


	8. Old MAN!

# 10 Sweet 16.

A/N: Well here you go Vannya-Pan and FurubaInyuahsaDBZ! I finally got it done!! lolz

FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy, TamaraRaditz, Vannya-Pan. Gosh I love you guys!!!

Old Man!

Words. 505 -Damn!! That's getting just a tad too long now isn't it??-

"Happy 16th Panny!" She heard him exclaim as he burst into her room.

"Oh Shut up! Go away, I don't want to deal with any of you MEN today! So just leave me alone!" She screamed as she threw a pillow that hit him smack in the face.

"Panny?" He asked cautiously. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, inching closer and closer until finally he sat down next to her on the bed. Growling, she spun around to face him.

"I thought I told you to leave!" She threatened in a low tone as she pushed him off her bed.

"Damn Panny! What the hell's a matter with you??!!" He yelled as he rubbed his sore butt.

"What the hell's a matter with me? What the hell's a matter with YOU! YOU and all those other freaks that they call MEN!" She screamed back as she pounded the bed with her fists until finally her body was racked with sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey Panny, come here." He whispered softly, gathering her into his arms and clutching her close to his chest, waiting for her sobs to pass.

"He's such a jerk Trunks! I can't believe it, he ran away! That good for nothing, no balls, JERK!"

He looked at her sternly, noting the rage that was pouring from her form and stroked her hair lightly. "Why'd he run Panny?"

"Because he's a dick! Gow, he asked me what I wanted for my birthday and all I said was a kiss, a KISS! How hard is it to do that?! Well you know what he did?! He said I was too damn scary and left, he damn well left me standing!" She cried as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm not scary, am I Trunks?"

He looked down at the girl who was sitting in his lap and staring at him with an expectant and pleading gaze. "No Panny, you don't scare me at all!" He whispered as he closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a gentle, innocent kiss.

Slowly she opened her eyes and let out a breath as she looked up at the man that was smiling down at her. "Well I'm glad I don't scare you but damn Trunks, you just scared the hell out of me! Ewwwwwwwwwww, I can't believe I just kissed an old man!" She cringed and then laughed at the horrified expression on Trunks face.

"What?! I'm not an OLD MAN!" He exploded indignantly as he glared down at the girl who had a mischief glint glowing from her face.

"Oh yes you are!" She whispered saucily as she kissed him on the lips. "Yes, you definitely taste like old man!" She giggled as she jumped off his lap and sauntered out of the room.

Trunks smiled a satisfied grin, which was then turned into an angry scowl. Making him jump off the bed and chase after her. "And how the HELL DO YO KNOW WHAT OLD MEN TASTE LIKE!!??"

A/N: Awwwwwwwww isn't Trunks just cute when he gets jealous?? lol

Well please review me people!! And Happy Belated New Year!! lol I think it's like the 5th or 6th today?? Not quite sure...Anyway, love yous lots!! Heaps of hugs and kisses sent your way!!


	9. RUB HERE AND YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE!

#93 Genie.

Rub here and your wish will come true.

Words 496 -Damn I really need to cut these down! They're just getting waaaaaaaaay too long. There more like one-shots rather then drabbles aren't they? Stupid Baka! Get your act together and do your job properly!!

Disclaimer: Hnnn!

A/N: Here you go Kai-Chan!!! I finally found out an idea for your genie!! You won't believe where the idea came from! It was my dad lol He was telling me about the one and only present that he got from his sisters and I was like OMG I sooooo need to give Trunks one of those!! Hahahahah And OMG!!! Cell in a pairing??!! That is like totally ewweth!! lol And Please whatever you do, DON'T MAKE VEGETA GAY!!! I'D ABSOLUTELY DIE IF YOU DONE THAT! OH THE HUMILIATION!!! MY POOR BABY!!

FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Alewey2, MissPurple, ladybugg, rose lily potter, Crazy Alaska girl, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, supersaiyanx, sakurapop03, piXiikAy, TamaraRaditz, Vannya-Pan. Gosh I love you guys!!!

Pan tip-toed into the dark room and slinked over to the bed. She could see his chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm and hear the soft, almost inaudibly snores that were escaping her lips. He must have had a ruff night...she was going to enjoy this.

Jumping up high, she came crashing down and earned a yelp from the unsuspecting man when her body connected with his. "Happy 34th Trunks!"

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and slowly a beaming, beautiful face came into focus which made him smile. "Damn panny, what's the time? It's still dark out! He stated as he saw the moonlight spilling into his room and illuminating the small figure that was stretched out on top of him.

"2:35 am on the dot!" She exclaimed happily as she sat up and lighted herself off of Trunks, so that he was able to lean up against the head board. "The exact same time you were born! -A/N: O.K I know he probably wasn't born at that time but it's MY FIC!! Anyway it's a lot more fun, doing it in the dark!- Here open it!" She said as she thrusted a package towards him.

He looked at her and smirked. He could see the excitement almost jumping out of her skin. "What did you get me Panny?"

"Oh just hurry up and open it!" She yelled, loosing her patience.

Slowly Trunks grabbed the package from her and laughed when he saw what it was wrapped in. "Newspaper?!"

"Yeah well, I didn't have any wrapping paper! Anyway it's beside the point! Just open the damn thing or I will!" She growled.

Trunks chuckled to himself and ripped the ''wrapping'' apart with one flick of his wrist, revealing two small clothing items. Lifting them out of the box, he saw that they were a pair of matching boxers and briefs and smirked at what was printed on them. They were both a deep, royal blue and in the center front of each item where the fly usually goes on a pair of pants, was a picture of a genie lamp and printed underneath in bold letters was ''RUB HERE AND YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE!''

Pan looked at him and smirked, mirroring his own. "Suits you don't it? Though I shouldn't have given them because knowing you, you'll be playing Genie and granting a lot of girls wishes on a regular basis!" She laughed heartily, her shoulders juggling with the effort.

"Hmmmmmm, well why don't I start now?" He whispered huskily as he drew closer to her. "Say Panny...do YOU want YOUR wish to come true?"

Crawling up his body, Pan kissed him softly on the lips and then looked deep into his eyes. Her breath sweeping ghostly across his face and brushing the loose bangs out of his captivating gaze. "Well...what are you waiting for? Grant my wish oh powerful genie!"

And that's exactly what Trunks did.

A/N: Well what do you think??? R&R please! I love knowing what you think!

Love you GUYS!!

-2d2la-


End file.
